


The new girl

by ItsJustMeX



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMeX/pseuds/ItsJustMeX
Summary: Being the new girl might of been a bit daunting for most, but Sophia was up to the challenge. She was here to shake things up a little, make things a bit more fun, or difficult if she felt the need. Watching from the outside she knew all the little secrets that hadn't been shared to some of the other islanders. She had only really applied to the show for a bit of fun, to see how things played out. Love would be a bonus but she was here for the experience.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The new girl

Impatiently I tapped my newly manicured nails across my thigh, It was almost time. I stood up in front of the doors and smoothed the PVC policewoman outfit I was wearing, I grabbed the plastic truncheon off the chair and slung the strap over my wrist.

"Right Sophia, head in through the main doors..." A member of the production team spoke out to me, I zoned out for the most part. I still couldn't believe I was here! THE love island villa. It was currently day 11 and a lot of the couples seemed quite settled . "Everyone is down by the fire pit, Once you've finished your dance come back here the way you came in. Okay.. Off you go in 3..2..1..now!"

I held my head up high and headed through the villa, as soon as I stepped outside the bass of the music had me swaying my hips as I got closer to the fire pit. I risked a glance up at the roof terrace when I heard the gasps off the girls and gave them a wink as I closed in on the boys. Not giving myself time to think about any of it I approached Noah first as he was sat on the outer side, I gave him a smile before seductively dancing in front of him and placing a light kiss on his cheek before moving on to the next boy, and then the next. Bobby was sat on the far right, I smirked at him as I could see his nervousness a mile off, his leg bouncing up and down in anticipation. I placed one foot either side of him on the bench, my hips gyrating slowly before I bent down to his face and purred a hello into his ear. He stuttered out a hi back as I dropped back down to the floor and left a red lipstick print on his cheek the same as I had with the other boys. I threw a wave over my shoulder as they clapped there hands whilst I made my exit back through the villa.

"Great! That was perfect!" A member of the team gave me a pat on the back as I waited for further instructions. My adrenaline was through the roof. I wanted to go again! Sure I had probably pissed a few of the girls off, but thats why i was here, I needed to shake things up. I needed to work out my options, I was very open minded, I hadn't made any decisions yet about who I wanted to graft.

I was shown into the hideaway whilst everyone else was gathered around the fire pit for the results, I sipped on the glass of wine I had been given. What happens now? How long was I going to be stuck here?

"Sophia" The same woman from earlier pushed the door open, "You were supposed to go on a date with the boys who's heart rate you raised the most but since that was ALL of them, We're gonna have to change things. Head out there and get to know everyone"

"About time!" I grinned as I pushed my dark hair over my shoulder as I glided out to the garden.

The sound of my heels clicked out across the villa letting everyone know I had arrived, Almost instantly the hunky blonde crane enthusiast known as Gary was at my side,

"Come on lets get you a drink!" I let him lead me to the outdoor kitchen where the other islanders had gathered "I didn't catch your name before"

"Yeah there wasn't really much time for chit chat was they!" I laughed, "I'm Sophia"

"Nice to meet you Babe" Priya pulled me into a hug, "Good job by the way, You got all the guys hearts racing"

"You look stunning, I'm not surprised at all!" Marisol kissed both my cheeks,

"It was proper unexpected" Bobby added as he gave me a squeeze, I noticed he still had the remnants of my lipstick on his face, "I'd get into trouble more often if the police officer on duty looked like you"

"I aim to please" I gave him a wink as his cheeks flushed pink. Just then Lottie approached the group, I swear if looks could kill, I'd be dead and buried by now, She gave me a forced hug before hopping on to the counter.

"We could sit and talk about how hot she is all night or we could ask the important questions... Who've you got your eye on?" She narrowed her eyes at me. Okay, If she thought she could intimidate me she had another thing coming. I'd play nice for now but I was ready for her.

"I haven't decided" I shrugged my shoulders and made eye contact with her, "They're all good looking guys, as it stands I'm gonna chat with everyone"

She twirled on the ends of her pink hair.

"Come on girls, lets go talk in private" Lottie slapped the counter before pushing herself off. Priya grabbed my hand and walked me off with them.

"I'm sorry about Lottie, I swear everyone else is nice" Priya whispered quiet enough for only me to hear,

"Eh its fine, I knew what to expect from watching her the past week. I can deal with girls like her" I giggled quietly,

"I can see me and you getting on just perfectly" Priya high fived me as she laughed.

Lottie had led us all the fire pit where we took a seat.

"So, Now theres no boys, Who are you really in to?" Lottie watched me,

"I literally just said I don't know hun, I've just got here" I mixed my drink with the straw and took a long sip,

"Well you should know Gary is off limits" She snapped before regaining her composure, closing her dark lips tight together,

"Oh is he now?" I looked at her quizzically, "I'll keep that in mind" Not. If I wanted to talk to Gary then I would.

"Really Lottie? Do we need to go through this every time a new girl enters the villa?" Priya chimed in,

"I'm just making sure she knows what the situation is, Gary is mine" The Australian Goth rolled her eyes,

"Does Gary know that?" Asked Priya,

"Of course he does!" Lottie tutted, "You've all seen how well we get on"

"Right girls, its been lovely, really" I squeezed Priyas hand thanking her for trying to help me, "But I better go get to know these boys"

"Go get em girl!" Priya yelled and winked, I gave her a genuine smile as I walked off.

Where to start? I bit my lower lip as I deliberated. They were all cute in there own way. I caught Bobby watching me as I approached. The scotsman was hilarious and very nice to look at, his amber eyes looked even more mesmerising in person. Before I could open my mouth to ask if he'd like to go for a talk Gary interrupted.

"Fancy a chat?" He asked,

"Are you trying to get me into trouble?" I laughed, "Lottie made it clear i'm not supposed to talk to you"

"Mate, Don't worry about Lottie" Gary rolled his eyes,

"I'm not worried, actually i'd love to chat with you. Lead the way" I linked my arm through his, giving Lottie a small smile as we walked past to the daybeds and took a seat.

"Fill me in then" I spoke, "Whats the deal with you and Lottie? From your perspective. She seems pretty sure that you belong to her"

"She's a nice girl" I rolled my eyes as Gary laughed before he continued, "Yeah I can see why you might think otherwise. I do like the girl but she's a bit.. I don't know. I'm not closed off from getting to know you if that's what your asking"

We sat and spoke for a little while longer, I told Gary all the usual information. That I was 26, had recently moved to London and was classed as a social media influencer. I hated that term. I streamed video games for a living, I was hardly influencing anything other than maybe people to buy games. Either way, I loved what I did. Gary was seeming a little 'Plain Jane' for me, not that there was anything wrong with that, I just wasn't sure he was for me. We headed back over to everyone else who had now accumulated around fire pit. Everyone was talking and laughing apart from Lottie, as soon as Gary took a seat she pounced onto his lap. He rolled his eyes but wrapped an arm around her anyway.

"Can I grab you in a sec Bobby?" I asked, "I'm just gonna grab a drink. I'll be at the daybeds"

"Yeah of course" Bobby looked a little taken aback, as if he wasn't expecting it. Noah gave him a pat on the back. I walked off and I could hear the sounds of the others encouraging him, He hadn't made any type of romantic connection here yet. After filling my glass I took a seat and waited for him.

"Hey" He sat down opposite me and rubbed the back of his head,

"Hello to you too" I grinned,

"How are you finding things?" He shifted slightly in his seat. He was nothing like I was expecting from watching the show so far. Maybe I had scared him off already!

"They're great! I mean, I think I've made an enemy already but other than that everyone else seems cool" I glanced in the direction of the fire pit and noticed we had a bit of an audience, luckily they were to far away to be able to hear what was being said.

"She's a tough one, She's probably just intimidated. You're gorgeous after all" Bobby glanced down at his hands,

"Ah that's sweet Bobby, Thank you. You're not so bad yourself" I looked him over as he blushed slightly,

"So less about the others, tell me about you?" I asked as his eyes met mine again,

"What do you want to know? Ask me anything" "Okay.. Whats your type?" I leaned back and crossed one leg over the other

"I tend to go for girls a little out there, someone who likes to be the center of attention. Confidence is a must for me. What about you? Do you have a type?"

"Personality is a huge thing for me, I need someone I can have a laugh with. Lifes to short to be boring" I winked at him, "So, you're coupled up with Marisol aren't you? How's that going?"

"It's.. decent. We get along well, and she's flames isn't she?" Bobby looked over at Marisol who was chatting to Hope.

"Oh she's definately hot. You're happy in your couple then?"

"Yeah, I think so!" I was surprised. From the outside looking in it seemed like they were just friends. Bobby was the one I thought I'd have the most banter with, he was funny, quirky even. I wasn't getting either of them vibes from him right now. Maybe he just didn't fancy me? Never the less I finished off my conversation with him before everyone headed indoors to get changed for bed.

I changed into my black satin shorts set as my phone pinged from the dressing table, I grabbed it and ran to the others.

"I've got a text!" I yelled as the others listened, "Sophia, tomorrow you will have the chance to take two islanders of your choice on a date. #whositgonnabe #stiritup"

Lottie wrapped her arms around Gary protectively as I looked at her. I noticed Hope pull Noah closer to her too.

"So who's the lucky guys gonna be?" Priya asked from over my shoulder,

"I have no clue! I think I'll sleep on it and see how I feel in the morning" I grinned, I jumped into the only empty bed, my name was embroidered on the pillow in hot pink text.

"Night guys! Sleep well!" I sang as everyone echoed goodnights back. I had a feeling Lottie wouldn't be sleeping well tonight..


	2. Dates

I opened my eyes to complete darkness, it took me a few seconds to remember the eye mask I was wearing. After removing it I noticed I was the only one awake. The sound of Noahs snoring was even more intense than it appeared on tv. After a few minutes of attempting more sleep I decided to get a head start on the day and take shower before everyone else had a chance. 

Who should I choose today? I debated as the hot water ran down my back. I hadn't had a chance to talk to most of the boys properly yet. Noah was good looking, I wonder how Hope would react? Ibrahim? I really didn't want to step on Priyas toes, I genuinely liked her already. Out of all the girls in here she was the one I didn't want to upset. Lucas. Maybe. He was the only single boy at the present.

I wrapped a towel around myself before brushing my teeth. I needed a cuppa. I held the towel tight around myself as I walked back through the bedroom to the kitchen. 

"Tea? Coffee?" Asked Gary as I approached, holding up a mug, 

"Tea please" I smiled, "I didn't realise anyone was up"

"Pfft. Thats obvious" Lottie spat as she appeared from behind me, her eyes looking me up and down. 

"Do you have a problem with me Lottie?" I narrowed my eyes at her, the more she pushed the more I felt inclined to take Gary on that damned date. 

"Do you have to do shit like this all the time?" Gary glared at her. Her eyes darted to mine and I gave her a smug smile before pushing my wet hair over my shoulder. "Here's your tea Sophia"

"Thanks Gary, I'm gonna get dressed. I'll speak to you in a little while" I took the hot drink and held it with both hands, "See ya Lottie"

I could hear the sound of Lottie and Gary bickering on as I headed back inside. She was choosing to make an enemy with the wrong girl.

I entered the dressing room which smelt strongly of pineapple

"Morning hun!" Priya grinned as I took a seat, "How are you feeling today?

"Morning babe, i'm good! Just wish I knew who I wanted to take on a date" I grabbed my suncream off the dresser and started applying it to my shoulders. 

"Tough choice? What about Bobby?" She quizzed as she concentrated on applying her winged eyeliner,

"Eh I dunno, I don't think theres anything there between us. I mean he's absolutely gorgeous and I was sure we'd hit it off but I don't think he's feeling it" I admitted,

"Welcome to the friendzone!" Priya laughed loudly, "What about Lucas? Or Gary?"

"Lucas is a maybe, I havent had a chance to chat with him yet. Gary.. I dunno. Hey, How do you think Hope would react if I asked Noah?" I ran a brush through my hair and left it to airdry.

"That's just asking for trouble! I like it" She turned to look at me, "You know, I thought about trying it with Noah when I first came in but he literally never leaves Hopes side"

"Trouble is my middle name" I giggled "Nah i'm joking, But I'd like to know what he's like when Hopes not around. I'm pretty sure i'm gonna choose him"

"One down, one to go. I don't mind if you wanna talk to Ibrahim you know? We're all here to find the right person for us" She gave me a genuine smile and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder,

"Na I've see how well you two get on and more importantly, I actually like you! You're the one who's made me most welcome" 

"Aw babe, thats sweet" She gave me a hug before standing and grabbing a bikini out of the wardrobe.

Lottie wandered in and slammed her mug down on the dresser, I paid her no attention as I applied some lip balm. 

"What's up with you?" Asked Marisol as she followed her, "I could hear you and Gary earlier"

"Nothing. Me and Gary are fine thank you very much" 

Lottie lifted her chin as she looked at me,

Priya gave me a small smirk as I took a drink of my tea to hide my own.

"Then why are you sat with a face like a smacked arse?" Priya asked, 

"I have not! Everything is fine!" Lottie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Or it will be if someone would just back off!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Me?" I pointed a finger to my chest, "I haven't done anything wrong. Gary approached me last night, and he offered me a cuppa this morning. How is that my fault? You're so paranoid" I stood up and walked closer to Lottie, lowering my voice so only she would hear, "Are you worried he won't stay loyal? You know, considering you shared your first kiss in secret when you's were both with someone else? No one else in here know's that little detail yet do they? I've seen everything, the terrace, the bathroom.."

Her eyes widened. 

"You wouldn't?" 

"Try me. Secrets have a way of coming to light eventually. Start treating me like an actual person and we won't have a problem" 

I left Lottie to deliberate things as I picked out a swimsuit for the day, opting for a high waisted green bikini. It took a little readjusting until my chest sat comfortably in the barely there top.

I smiled at Lottie and tapped my nose as I left the dressing room. That should at least keep her off my case for a little while. I had no intentions in sharing the details with anyone else but if it makes my life a little easier it was worth letting her think I would. 

The smell of food being cooked hit me as soon as I left the bedroom, Stood in his purple apron was Bobby. He dished out pancakes onto the plates in front of him.

"Hope you're hungry!" He grinned as I took a seat at the counter, 

"Starved!" I admitted as he pushed a plate in front of me, "Bon appetite!"

"These are amazing, thank you Bobby" I tucked in straight away, 

"Thanks" Bobby took his eyes away from the frying pan, "You've got a little syrup there.."

"Where?" I asked.

"Hold on" Bobby leaned over the counter and wiped the corner of my mouth with his thumb, "All gone"

I felt my face heat up due to his unexpected touch.

"Thank you" I couldn't take my eyes away from his,

All to soon my phone beeping knocked us out of whatever trance we were in.

"I've got a text!" I yelled, "Sophia, you must now choose the first boy you would like to take on a date. #luckyboy"

"So who's it gonna be?" Asked Marisol as Bobby offered her a plate of pancakes. Gary gave me a grin and Bobby barely looked at me. 

"Okay, so... The first boy I'd like to take on a date is.. Noah" 

There was complete silence. 

"I'd love to go on a date with you" Noah smiled, as Hope gave me tight lipped smile of her own, she finally loosened her grip on Noah's arm as he walked towards me.

"Awesome! Let's go get dressed then" I linked his arm as we walked inside.

I quickly changed into a short white playsuit before heading back out to meet Noah.

"Lets go then!" I grinned as Noah took my hand in his. We were led out to a secluded beach with a blanket laid out along with a picnic basket. The sunlight was emphasising the clear blue water,

"How cute!" I dashed over, pulling Noah along with me. He chuckled quietly.

We both sat down on the red and white checkered blanket, Noah opened the picnic basket and pulled out two glasses before pouring us both some orange juice. Inside the wicker basket there was also an assortment of pastries and fresh fruit.

"So, Why did you pick me?" Asked Noah as he picked a couple of grapes out of the basket,

"Straight to the point huh?" I laughed as I admired his deep brown eyes, "Well why not? We haven't had a chance to talk yet"

"Thats true. I just thought that with me and Hope being so..." He started,

"Would you rather I hadn't picked you?" I watched his face for a response,

"No..Not at all. It was just unexpected... I'm glad you did actually" He smiled slightly, 

"Good. I'd like to get to know you better!" I grinned widely. 

"I'd like that too" 

"So before we get to into things, I do need to know. Are you 100percent set on Hope? Would I be wasting my time if I was interested in you?" I stretched my legs out, brushing them slightly against Noahs.

"I do like Hope. A lot..." He stopped talking,

"But..." I added,

"But.. I don't know. It would take someone very special to sway me" He looked directly in my eyes, 

"Good job I'm special then, eh?" I nudged his shoulder with mine and gave him a grin, "You's do look close but you haven't had a chance to get to know anyone else yet" 

"I tend to go all in when I meet someone I like.." Noah glanced down at his hands closed together,

"Sounds like a challenge to me" I laughed loudly, "Seriously though, Let's just get to know each other, you never know what's going to happen in here" 

"I can't disagree with that" Noah gave me a huge smile, "Just don't be put off if Hopes a bit off with you when we get back. She tends to be a bit.."

"Clingy? Full on?.. Don't take this the wrong way but if I like someone and I know they like me too I'm not going to stand by and watch how things play out. I'll make my intentions known as long as I know they are being reciprocated"

"I like that, No time for second guessing in here" Noah replied, his eyes darting from my eyes to my lips for a short second.

We chatted a while longer, getting to know the basics of each other, I probed further into his and Hopes situation, Something told me he could be happier elsewhere. I wasn't sure if it was with me or even somewhere else, but him and Hope just didn't seem right.

All too soon the date was over. I actually really enjoyed myself. Noah seemed to feel the same, the conversation flowed freely.

I received a text telling me to let Noah who I wanted to pick for my next date so I asked him to send Lucas. 

I stood up to say my goodbye. Noah pulled me into a tight hug and rested his head on top of mine. He towered over my 5ft5 frame.

"I had lovely time, thank you Sophia" 

"Ah thanks babe, I enjoyed myself too" I replied as I pulled away from him slightly, Noahs eyes were locked with mine. Slowly his face neared mine before he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It was completely unexpected but left me wanting more. More of him. I gave his shoulders a squeeze.

"Enjoy your date with Lucas" And with that Noah headed back off to the villa. 

I sat back down and waited for Lucas but Noah was all I could think about, Why did he kiss me? I thought him and Hope were solid? I sighed deeply and pushed my hair back, my brow furrowed in thought. 

"You look deep in thought" Lucas joked as he sat down next to me, 

"Oh Hey Lucas, Sorry! Juice?" I asked as I pulled the bottle from the basket. 

"Please" He replied as I filled the glasses and handed him one, "So how are you finding things?"

"Good! Everyone seems really nice" I answered, 

"Everyone?" Lucas laughed, "Even Lottie?"

"I can handle Lottie" I smirked, "She doesn't intimidate me"

"Good. I like that! You seem to go for what you want, It's a good quality to have. Too many people hang back in fear of hurting others" Lucas rolled his eyes,

" I agree. I'm here for me, It'd be nice to make some new friends, But, I'm not afraid of a little drama on the way"

"Amen to that!" Lucas grinned and held his glass up to me.

"So tell me a little about you?" I asked him.

For the rest of the date my mind was pretty much preoccupied. It was still a good date, but it wasn't quite 'Noah date' good. In all fairness.

"So have you made any decisions on who you'd like to couple up with eventually?" Lucas asked,

"Honestly, i haven't got a clue. Hopefully I have a few more days to decide! What about you anyway? You're single too" 

"I'd like to get to know you more" He answered, "If you'd like that anyway"

"Sure, Lets so how things go" I gave him a hug before he kissed my cheek. "Let's head back"

We walked back to the villa, Lucas' hand had a tight grip around my waist as we walked to join the other islanders. 

"Hey you two" Marisol spoke as we approached, "How was your date?"

"It was really nice" Lucas answered before I had a chance to answer, 

"You's look cute together" Hope added as she pushed herself up against Noahs side. 

"I had a lovely time, Both dates went really well" I put the emphasis on both. I risked a glance at Noah but noticed he was looking everywhere but at me. So this is how he wants to play things is it? 

"Did you's kiss?" Asked Priya,

"Nope" I replied, keeping my eyes fixed on Noah. He didn't even react. He had a brilliant poker face.

I was here to play the game, not be played.

"I got a text!" Yelled Bobby, "Tonight there will be a boys choice recoupling. #whospickingwho #changeitup"

"Time for a chat, Lads" Gary spoke up, the boys nodded in agreement and all headed off in to the bedroom. 

The girls were all in silence, Lottie and Hope were watching me, there faces full of concern. I held my head high.

"Wine anyone?" I asked sd I placed on my biggest smile and waited to see how things played out.


End file.
